There exist electric fireplaces flame simulators in which light from a light source is projected up through a rotating cylinder, through a coloured filter screen and onto a reflective screen. There also exist flame simulators in which light from a light source is reflected from a metallic strip onto a rotating set of coloured metallic strips and then projected through a flame effect element before being finally reflected from a mirror to an observer.
Our pending Canadian Patent application No. 2,459,788 filed Mar. 5, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a flame simulating apparatus for use in an electric fireplace to project imitation flames onto a screen of the fireplace.
Our pending Canadian application No. 2.459,849 filed Mar. 5, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a flame simulating apparatus with cooling features for use in an electric fireplace to display imitation flames on a screen.